The embodiments herein relate generally to storage and transportation accessories, and more particularly, to a storage bag for attachment to a utility cart, wherein the storage bag is configured to hold items that do not fit on conventional utility carts.
Utility carts are not desired to carry long, hard objects, such as tripods, C-stands, light stands, speaker stands, pipes, carpet rolls, display screens, and the like. Specifically, there is not a stable surface for the long, hard items to rest on a multi cart loaded with other items, such as hard cases or soft bags. Storing these types of items on top of other items on a utility cart results in the items falling off when turning corners or hitting bumps, even when the items are secured with bungee cords or other ties. The items also sometimes exceed the length of the cart, making it more difficult to get into elevators and turn tight corners in a building.
Therefore, what is needed is a storage bag configured to attach to a utility cart and carry items that cannot be carried sufficiently on conventional utility carts.